The Game
by smartcookie727
Summary: One shot. Gajeel's game has Levy searching all over the guild for him. If she can decipher all his clues to find him, she'll win a prize, and knowing Gajeel, it's likely to be a smutty one. Just remember, you never know who's around the corner in the guild. That is, unless you're a dragon slayer. Cover image credit: miss-zei, find her on tumblr!


Yes! It was here. Of course he'd make her climb to the top shelf to get the damn clue. Gajeel just loved to remind her of how short she was.

 _Almost done Shrimp. Yer a smart one. Have fun climbing up here? I bet yer ass looked cute as hell wiggling your way up the cabinets. Yer shadow probably had a great view._

Levy snapped her head to stare at the floor. She thought she caught a wisp of black darting out of the room. Gajeel and his shadow form were becoming quite annoying. She sighed, of course he'd been watching her.

 _Here's yer last clue before ya get yer prize. You can find me at home._

Home, her apartment at Fairy Hills? Was it really that simple? None of the other clues had been so straightforward, and that wasn't the point of their game. Levy leaned against the cabinets, analyzing every word. She ran her fingers through her hair, twirling and pulling it every which way, willing herself to understand his clue. She began to pace back and forth when her foot slipped on a puddle of water. Levy cursed. She'd been so concerned with figuring out the clue, she'd forgotten she was on the kitchen counter and not the floor.

"Solid Script: Soft!" she yelled. The spell caught her mere inches above the ground. Levy hit the word with a thud. Sighing, she rested her head on the "S" like a pillow. Levy knew she could be careless when she was working on a problem. Her brain would block everything out until she found what she sought. Levy's eyes wandered to the clock, and she realized she'd been playing his game all day.

There had been a devilish look in his eyes when he'd handed her the first clue. She'd been having breakfast at the guild hall when Gajeel had sauntered in and planted himself behind her. Levy remembered the hair on her neck standing on end when he'd bent down and whispered that she was now playing _his_ game. If she won, he'd give her a prize. He'd playfully bit her earlobe and walked away, laughing. The blush that had sprouted on her cheeks didn't dissipate for a long five minutes, and she'd gotten questioning stares from everyone who'd been in the hall. Levy had played it off as another one of his jokes about her height. She was now ten clues in, and he'd taken her everywhere around the guild.

Home. His home? Was he going to ask her to move in? They'd only been dating a month. No one was even supposed to know about them. It couldn't be that. Home. Somewhere special? The guild? Home.

"Levy?" Mira gasped, "What are you doing on the floor? I heard a crash and ran in here and you're-"

"Oh, I kinda fell. Sorry to worry you, Mira. I'm fine," Levy interrupted, her cheeks were on fire again.

"What were you even doing in the kitchen?" Mirajane questioned, her eyes narrowing. Levy froze. "I never expected you to be in here. You're always in the library," she chuckled, "sometimes it seems like you live there."

"I just needed something. Uh, you were busy, so I just came in and got it myself. Thanks, Mira!" Levy stammered as she frantically rose to her feet and darted out of the kitchen.

The library. Of course, he was in the library. It made perfect sense. As Levy dashed down to the guild's library, she knew she'd won. Throwing back the doors to her favorite room, she stood in disbelief. He wasn't there. Gajeel had to be there. Cautiously, Levy walked through the door.

"Gajeel! I know you're here," Levy called, her voice echoing among the bookcases. She began walking up and down the familiar rows. She had been wandering for several minutes and was starting to doubt her earlier certainty when a husky voice came from behind her.

"Congratulations, Miss Levy, looks like you've earned your prize."

Levy squeaked, jumping straight up. Gajeel caught her legs and waist with his arms and pressed her into one of the bookcases.

"My, my, Miss McGarden, jumping into a man's arms without even looking to see who he is first. You're pretty bold," Gajeel teased.

"Gajeel! You need to stop sneaking up behind me." Levy pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

He couldn't help but laugh. "I'm just having a little fun with ya, Shrimp."

"So…where's my prize?"

Gajeel set her down on the ground and fished around his pocket. He presented her a book wrapped with ribbon. "Here ya go, Shrimp. Ya won it fair and square."

Levy took the book, smiling. "Thank you, Gajeel, but why did you get this for me?"

"Cause you're special, and I want things to stay special." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"I don't like you because you buy me gifts. I like you for you," Levy cooed, looking up at him with longing eyes. They embraced for a minute, savoring the warmth they shared. Gajeel smiled and tucked a strand of blue hair behind Levy's ear.

"Ya know why I did this today?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

Levy blushed and giggled, "Why? It was actually pretty fun."

"It's been a month since we've gotten together, and I've never been happier. Why can't we let other people know?" he paused, tilting her chin up to ensure she was looking him in the eye. "It's hot sneaking around, but I want everyone to know you're mine." Gajeel ran his hand along the side of her figure, lingering at her breasts and hips.

"Aww, Gajeel, that's so sweet." Levy broke their gaze. "I'm…I'm not sure. What will the others say? Honestly, I'm worried." Her pace quickened, she was getting flustered. "Things are really great right now. What if it's because the others don't know? We'll be teased by everyone!" He could feel her starting to shake. "We won't have any time to ourselves. No peace and quiet to try and make this work. They'll always be breathing down our necks. I just-"

Gajeel shushed her with a finger to her lips. "Quiet, Levy. It's time for your punishment."

"Eehh?" Levy squeaked as she jerked her head back to meet his eyes.

Gajeel flashed her a wild grin. "You took all day to find me," he mused, grabbing her hips and pushing her against the bookcase. "I got bored." There was no longer any space between them. Gajeel's face hovered against her cheek. "Gihihi. I thought ya woulda figured out the clues faster with that big ol' brain of yers." He pinned Levy against the books and kissed her hard. She melted under his heat. His hand cupped her neck as his tongue began to explore her mouth. Their kiss left Levy breathless. When they finally came up for air, Gajeel pressed a gentle kiss to Levy's nose. "If you'd relied on your senses more, you coulda sniffed me out."

Levy scoffed, "I'm not a dragon slayer, I don't have heightened senses or anything like that."

Gajeel scooped her into his arms and carried her to a nearby table. "Well then, guess I'm gonna need to make sure ya know my scent. We're not leaving here until you do." He laid her prone on the table and leaned down to her ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard the only thing you'll be able to think of is my scent." Levy went scarlet. Gajeel slowly climbed on top of her. It was so fun to tease her. The Shrimp would turn bright red with just the least bit of dirty talk. "I don't give a damn what anyone in the guild thinks or says. If you want to keep this a secret that's your job now. I want my woman, and I'm not holding back." Gajeel hungrily kissed her again. He was already rock hard from all the teasing.

Levy pressed her lips together, desperately stifling her moans of pleasure as Gajeel ran his hands along her body. He removed each piece of clothing slowly, enjoying her muffled squeals as she tried to stay quiet. She gasped as he removed her underwear and began to rub his thumb against her clit. His other fingers explored her folds, he pumped his index finger in and out of her core, and curled it inside her until she arched her back and loosed another gasp.

"Gihihi. Now this game. You're gonna lose this game, Levy." With that, Gajeel dropped his head and grabbed her slit with his lips. He circled her pearl with his tongue as his hand played with her core. Levy was dripping with desire, and Gajeel knew it was only a matter of time before she'd cave.

Levy's thoughts were a blur as she bit hard on her lips. Gajeel knew how to tease her in every way she loved. She was more than ready for him to take her. Every brush of his tongue racked her brain with pleasure, and she began to lose her inhibitions. Levy couldn't hold back much longer. Maybe it was time to tell the others. She felt him suck hard on her most sensitive spot. Their game was over.

"Ahhhhhh, Gajeel!" Levy screamed as a deep moan erupted from her lips and she climaxed. Crap. She cringed as she realized how loud she'd been. It had probably almost reached the main hall. Gajeel's lips were back on hers as he kissed her passionately, covered in his prize from her orgasm. They definitely weren't a secret anymore.


End file.
